Beauty and the Phantom
by DesiLoui3398
Summary: It was a very special day for her, so why did it turned out like this?
1. Chapter 1

Phantom of the Opera

A/N: Ok, so phantom of the opera is one of my favorite musical of all times. I've read a lot of fanfics of Christine and Erik for a while and loved them. To all those phans (little pun XD) here is one of my ideas of the story. Tell me what you think of it, and be honest please. I don't care but I will like it pg rated. :) Love Erik and Christine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Beauty and the Phantom<strong>_

**Chapter one**

**The Two Roses**

The sun was shinning brightly over the blue sky that everyone seemed to love. White clouds blowing with the light breeze of the early morning in this now quiet town. The trees ruffled slightly, making a soft melody to the world. Birds chirping their beautiful song of the first morning of fall, waking up a man in his late forties. His round face wrinkled from the years of his age. His blue eyes opening from the long night of sleep. He groaned and yawned like every morning, but then he smiled gracefully as he remember what today was. Today was a every special day. His lovely daughter, Christine, was turning seventeen today, and that made him smile even more when keeps thinking about it. Seventeen years of rasing her as best of a father could without the mother, but those seventeen years were precious to him. He will always hold them dear in his heart. The old man began to stand up, stretching his old, aching bones. Grunts were heard from the man, but he moved as if he never made the sound to begin with. The room was a bit dim for the curtains were still drawn closed, blocking any kind of light to flood in the small room that was on the top floor of his home. Him and his daughter live on a small farm that his father gave to him when he got married. He couldn't leave this place, because it was like leaving your heart behind.

The man let in a deep breath of the morning air, to begin a new with his life. He began to dress up for the day. He grabbed a white shirt and button it up, then grabbing green pants so he can tuck in his long shirt. He went to the small mirror in his room so he could comb out his hair before heading out his room. He could hear his daughter downstairs, making breakfast for the two of them. A smile had grace his wrinkled face. He went out his room, walking down to the kitchen. He stood a the door, watching his daughter cut up vegetables.

"Good morning father." Christine had noticed her father coming down the stairs from his bedroom moments before he walked to the door. Christine had just made the fire to make eggs and toast moving on the get the cutting board and knife. The light from the kitchen window shined down upon her, showing her father just how beautiful she has become over the years. Long brown curls going down pass her mid waist, smooth, and pale skin. Her smile was radiant with the sun. It won't be long till a man ask her hand in marriage and have children. To start a family of her own.

Much to his disappointment of having men drooling all over her already. Those men had one thing in mind though, thinking that women are just tools to pleasure them. If his daughter ever have a husband like that, he will make sure that man never breathe this air again. His daughter was no tool and he intend to keep it that way. He did not like seeing them gaze at his daughter's body like some prize to process either. He found that very, oh how do you say it, infuriate him. He has always been very protective over his daughter when she turned twelve.

"Good morning, little angel." He said in a rusty tone. Little angel was her nickname she had since she was very young girl. She had loved that name that her father call most of the time. He had always said that she looked like her mother, his angel Of his life. He had come up with that name at that moment, saying Christine was a little angel. Her mother had sadly passed away when Christine was born of a night of no moon. Her father still grieves for her, knowing that she will never the woman he had fallen in love. Christine gave him a warm smile to him, while setting up the table for two. "You must sit down my dear. I'll do the rest of breakfast, alright?" He spoke out, walking towards her way. Christine was reluctant of stopping. Before she could ever protest, he pushed her down on a chair at the table then he went to where the fire was that had the vegetables, eggs, and toast. Christine watched as he finished breakfast for them. "I'll be heading to the market today to get a few supplies there. Is there anything you want for your birthday, little angel?" He asked her.

"There is nothing I want father." She responded in a low tone leaning away from the table glancing at her hands placed om her lap. A tone that she uses when she did want something, but didn't want to be a burden. Something he was proud of, and somewhat irritated by it. He wants to know what she wants and what she needs in this life. He always knew that she was lying with that tone. She did want something, but didn't want to ask him for it. He brought the food over to the table when he got done cooking and placing it on plates for two. Then setting down the plate of toast and vegetables at the center of the table. Christine was looking down at the wooden table when he had come over there.

"My child, what is it that you want?" He asked again. Christine glanced up at him. "It is alright for you to have something. Just tell me what you want and I will find it for you." He said. Christine roamed her eyes over somewhere else. He sighed at this. He knew he will have to find a way to bring it out of her somehow. He doesn't want to use a stern voice, but he also doesn't want to beg her. He knew that begging will never get you anywhere in life. "How about this, little angel. I will get you one thing for today. Then the rest will be your wedding gift or christmas gift." He offered her.

Christine giggled when he mentioned wedding. "Oh, father. You barely let my friend Roual to come near me. What wedding are you supposing I will have?" She asked with a smile. Her father smile as well. They both chuckled at this, for they both knew how the father is.

"Any father who has a beautiful daughter such as yourself will act like this, little angel. I want to make sure you are well taken care of when I'm not around anymore. That is every father's dream for their daughters." He said out. Christine knew that he was looking at her mother at that moment, which made her sad a bit. She always wished that she had met her mother, but stories from her father will have to do for her. "I will have to kill every man who dares lay a finger on you that is provocative. That I swear it." He said to her. She smiled at him, happy to know that he was always there to protect her. "So what gift do you want for your special day, little angel?" He asked her again.

Christine thought about for a moment, something that she wanted. Something that she will remember even in her last breath that she draws, even if the gift doesn't last forever. She will always have it in her mind to keep. "I want two roses on one steam." She answered him. She reads a lot of books about two roses on one steam and how beautiful it was. She wanted to one herself for the longest time. Her brown irises shined with excitement of getting to see one in real life. The father was somewhat surprised by her answer, but smiled anyways that his daughter had answered him. He sat down across from her and started to eat with her after saying their blessings. The morning was peaceful for everyone. Christine's father was happy that she was happy.

* * *

><p>He had headed out their little farm they have to go to the market place. He rode a black horse to get there quicker then going on foot to get to the market place in the village. A brown hat over his head with greying hair that grew pass his ears. A light jacket to put over him for he chilly air of the morning soon to be afternoon. The village was busy as always on a day like this when it is almost time for lunch. He just rode his horse quietly, not wanting any trouble with anyone. Women were carrying their children as they got the needed supplies to make dinner to the next few nights and breakfast the next few mornings. Men were hauling horse, with wagons attached to the back, to get them to go faster. Some other people were just standing or sitting at a bench, enjoying to cool weather, the beginning of fall that is coming to them. The father stopped in front to the meat shop, getting cow meat and chicken meat for dinner for tonight and tomorrow night. Then he got the flour, cheese, and the bread. All that he needed to get was his daughter's gift. He piled all his supplies to the bag that was attached to the horse. He patted her for a few moments before grabbing the bridle to lead her.<p>

He walked to the flower shop, greeting the woman with a bow and the tip of his hat. She smiled warmly at him and curtsied to him with a pale blue dress that she wore. Long blonde hair reaching for her back curling at the end, her skin as pale as his daughter's. She was a beautiful woman to behold, but nothing compared to his lovely wife. She had on a necklace of a heart shape gold. He could tell that the necklace got passed down from generation to generation as it seemed a little rusted in some little spots, but still shined in the light. "Welcome kind sir. Who may these flowers be?" She asked smiling warmly at him. He smiled back at the middle-aged woman. He walked up to her, that was when he noticed how short she was. Maybe 5'1" at the most for her. She looked as if she was a life-size doll..

"Today is my daughter's birthday, and said she wanted two roses on one steam." He said. The woman nodded her head, and searched everywhere for that pacific roses. He watched her walk around the whole store, and even in the garden in the back of the shop. The old man felt bad for the poor lady. He wasn't sure if there was such a thing as two roses on one steam, but he was going to keep looking for it, for his daughter. The woman came back to him with a small frown to him.

"I apologies, but it seems I don't have that kind of rose." She spoke in a low whisper. He saw that she was about to cry and he quickly put a hand on her thin shoulder. The father smiled softly at her and gave her a nod.

"No apologies, madam. You searched the store, you mustn't worry too much about it." He began to turn when the lady lightly grab his jacket. He faced her again, concern written on his face. The middle age woman looked him in the eyes. They held determination.

"I know of a place where you might find that rose, but if you do go there, I must warn you. There is a dark creature who lives there. One that no one has lived to tell the tale about the creature." She said. For something that his daughter wanted, he would risk his life to get it. He leaned in more, wanting to hear where this place is. She whispered into his ear, telling him the directions to the location he needed to travel to get there. He couldn't contain his smile knowing that his daughter will get what she wanted. After the woman got done giving the direction, she pulled away. "Remember my warning. This creature is dark, and will never hesitate to shed blood on a man like you. Be careful." She said.

"I thank you, my lady." He spoke than went off leaving the woman there. The woman began to smile at the door he left from. She turned around, walking behind the counter, running her small hand over the smooth wood. Her blue eyes turned to a violet color and her hair changed to a dark brown. The pale blue dress went to a deep purple matching her eyes and pale skin. She stopped for a moment laughing a bit before going out to the back, a mirror hung on the furthest wall that she faced. The woman slowly walked over towards it, running her hand over it, letting her show the dark creature. The creature seated itself on a chair by the fire, shadows casing over it, hiding its form from her. Her smile never falter once, it only grew more when her eyes fell upon the creature.

"Time is almost out, dark creature. Will you learn your lesson now?" She whispered to herself. Her pupil went to eyes of a cat then back to a normal human pupil. "Or is your fate is to be like this, forever? "

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, so I know this is a little different from Beauty and the Beast. The original story, bell had two sisters, but they were both snobby and acted like spoiled five-year olds. The father had ask what they wanted when he went off to the market, and the two snobby sisters wanted expensive things, but bell had asked for two roses on one steam. I will explain more with each chapter about what happens in the original to show what im working on. Of course I changed a few things, like Christine doesn't have siblings, and that it is her birthday. I wanted to have a very good enough reasons on the rose :). If you guys wanted to really learn more about the original you can either read the grim brothers, or you can look it up on YouTube where they can explain the original. Whatever way you want it I don't care. Well that's it for chapter one the two roses.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Beauty and the Phantom**_

**Chapter Two**

**The Dark Creature**

He rode on his horse towards the place that the flower shop had told him. The trees that surrounded him were all dead and falling apart. The sky above him went dark from what it was this morning, dark clouds crowding around the sky, not showing the sun for him. Fog swarmed everywhere, making it hard for him to see anything ahead of him. All he saw was shadows of trees. It seemed like it was turning night-time already, but the father knew that it was still day time. The father just rode along the dirt covered road, dead leaves scattered everywhere. He felt happiness bursting out of him, his daughter will get what she wanted for her birthday. He couldn't help but smile; it was big on his face causing more wrinkles. The air was quiet as he rode, he noticed, the wind calmly blowing. The father could see the shape of a castle further away from where he was, drawing closer to him. Shadows covered it, not letting him see the castle in its glory. Though he just kept his eyes on the castle still smiling. He imagined his daughter's face when he gives her the rose.

As the man grew closer to the castle, his horse began to go hectic on him. He cooed the horse to calm down, but the horse would not have any of it. The man was wondering why she was acting like this all of a sudden. He got her still enough for him to get off, and set her off back to their home with their supplies. He watched the poor, frighten horse run off in the foggy air. He doesn't worry about the supplies, if they are missing when the horse is back to their home, then he can buy more for his daughter. He walked the rest of the way, looking around his surroundings in the gloomy forest her was in.

He finally found gates to the castle. It was an iron gate, with a crest on it. The crest had a two horses facing each other and then a star on top of the crest. The gate was closed, walls all around so no one can go in. The father looked around to find a way to go in. "I guess I'm climbing." He whispered to himself as he began to climb up the iron. It moved back and forth, making squeaking sound. He stopped and closed his eyes, holding his breath. He waited for something to happen, so when there was nothing, he continued climbing the gate. He made it over, jumping off and landed on his two feet. The father looked around, walking down the concert road. It was white, but leaves and dirt covered it, the flowers looked dead on the side of the road. Weeds out grew everything that exist. He wondered who lives here. Who would leave this to go down hill? He kept walked till he found the garden.

He was surprised to see a little sun light shining through the grey clouds over the garden he found. The old man gasped when he saw it was all roses; bushes lined perfectly. They were all bloomed fully. He went out searching, checking every rose. Then he stopped finding the rose that his daughter had wanted today. He smiled widely, bringing out his knife so he can cut the roses. He brought it out to look at it for a moment to see if it is perfect. The father was bursting out in happiness, and jumped up in excitement. Two roses on one steam, and pure red. He ran away from his spot, laughing a bit.

The joy he was feeling right now. It was like a wild fire in a forest, rising towards the sky. He could imagine his daughter's face now when he gives it to her. He always loves seeing Christine happy. It made him content tp know that she has what she wanted and needed.

Then the father stopped suddenly. All the air left his lungs, and his heart seemed to stop beating. A hand had just grab him from behind, pulling him back. He fell on his back on the ground and he lost the fell from out of his hand. It fell on the ground further away from where he fell. He looked at wanting to get it, but the pain in his back prevented him from doing just that. There was a growl above him as he tried to get up. Fear made him freeze. "Who are you?" A male voice had growled out. The father moved to lean on his forearms seeing a shadows looming over him like some beast. "Why are you trespassing my territory?" He asked with such anger it made the man hold his breath, and closed his eyes to make himself disappear.

"I am just a father, who was looking for a roses." He answered. The father sat up and opened his eyes to stare at the shadow figure of a man. "I was just looking for a rose for my daughter. She wanted a pacific one and I couldn't find it anywhere else, and this lady at the flower shop told me this is the place where I can find it." He said. The shadow said nothing. "Please, I beg of you, I have a daughter to take care of. I can repay you anything you want for trespassing this place." The old man went on his knees and folded his hands. His body trembled in fear.

The shadow stepped forward towards the poor old man. Yellow eyes glowing in the fog. "This woman who you said, at the flower shop." The voice began. The father trembled more for he feared he had put the poor lady in danger. "What did she look like?" He asked him. The father slowly stood up on his two feet, watching the shadow. He just stayed in his spot, not daring to provoke the creature any more then he had already done. Though, confusion run his brain, wondering why he needed description of the flower shop girl?

"Blonde hair and blue eyes. She was small, and her skin pale as the snow." The father answered him. The shadow growled again, causing the father to jump in fear. The shadow stopped after seeing this and turned away from the old man.

"That witch." He said in a low whisper. He thought for a moment, thinking over of what the father had said to him. Then he wondered if this was a gift instead of a curse. He wasn't sure, but he would have to try. "How old is your daughter?" He asked.

"She is seventeen today." The father answered again. The shadow turned around again, walking up to t he man. He became visible to the man in front of him. The father saw that the shadow was as tall as he was, maybe even taller and glowing yellow eyes. Then he saw the face that had skin, but looked like it was covered by a black mask. His teeth were larger than any normal man on the world. He had sharp nails as well, like they were claws.

"You will bring your daughter here tomorrow so I will marry her in a few months time. That is what you will repay me for trespassing and stealing one of my roses." The creature picked up the two roses on one steam up and handed it to the father. The old man looked at the rose that the creature held in his hands, thinking about his lovely daughter he loves so much. The father had tears forming in his eyes, fear of what this creature might do to her. The creature stopped at seeing this, knowing how hurt and scared the man must be feeling now. He waited for the father to take it out of his hands. When he took it back the creature jumped back in the thick fog.

"My daughter." He whispered.

"Do as I say or I will have someone come pick her up, whether she wants to go or not." The creature warned him. "Do not be surprised that it will be me." The father nodded his head to him. "Now go. You stayed here long enough." The father ran. He ran to his home, where his daughter was. Safe and sound at the moment.

* * *

><p>Christine was starting to get worried. Her father hasn't come back like he always does. He usually came back before the sun sinks down pass the horizon. Her father's horse came back without him to the farm. She saw the horse running up to their slowing down while she was working around the farm, getting things done for her father before he came home. The horse came right up to her, nudging Christine's arm like telling her to run or hide. Christine manged to calm the poor horse and got her inside the stables. The supplies were in the bag, so she had brought them in the house with her, and put them in their rightful place. She didn't worry too much about it at first, thinking rationally about where he was and what he may be doing. But when the sun got closer to the ground, Christine began pacing the floors.<p>

Where was her father? Where could have he gone? Christine had her hands to her mouth, biting on her nails. She tried to calm herself down, but nothing was working for her. Then she heard footsteps outside of her house, making her pause for a moment. Heavy breathing was heard as well. Christine slowly went to the door, picking up a random object to defend herself from whoever on the other side of the door. The door flew open revealing her dad. She sighed in relief that it was her father that was here and that it was no one else who was trying to rob the house. "Father." She said, rushing over to him, giving him a hug. He hugged back, squeezing her tightly. Christine became confused when he wouldn't let go of her. "Father, what troubles you?" She asked him.

He pulled away from her, gazing at her to see if she was hurt at all. She looked concerned that her father has not answer her at all. The pulled out the rose to his daughter, smiling while doing so. Christine smiled as well, but was still worried over her father. He knew that he has to tell her at some point. "Something has happened while I was out, my little angel. Please forgive me." He whispered to her. Christine raised a brow at him. She nodded her head to him. He hugged her again. He prayed that the dark creature doesn't do anything to his persious daughter. That night he stayed by her side till she had to go to sleep and even then he couldn't sleep for he had nightmares of the dark creature.

* * *

><p>AN: OK so in the original Beauty and the Beast, the father never really got direction from any witch. He sort of stumbled upon it. The beast though really said that he will marry his daughter, the one that asked for the roses. Of course the beast was more hairy as well, but again I am changing a few things because I want too. XD So I hoped you enjoyed reading this, I enjoyed creating this. Erik and Christine goodness. XD I love them so much.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Beauty and the Phantom**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Her Nightmare Begins**_

Christine was sitting on her horse the next day. Her father had said that he needed to go somewhere with him. She has yet to figure out where they were going or what they will be doing to wherever this place is. Her father just quietly worked on getting on his saddle on his horse, taking his time with it. Christine watched her father, noticing that his shoulders were tense as ever and fear in his blue eyes. His hands were fumbling on strapping the saddle on the horse. Christine grew worried as the just sat there, staying quiet, knowing how her father was when he got stressed out or something scared him. When he got done finally, he got on and led his daughter the way. Christine gazed at her surroundings as the traveled on the dirt trail. The sun was up high in the sky, shining down on them. She could feel the heat from the sun, warming her up from the air that is cooling down. Leaves were starting to change color from green to red, orange, and yellow. The wind was cool as it blew its breeze to them. It was almost as if the wind was trying to calm her father. She smiled a bit as she saw the birds heading south, for the air was growing too cold for them to stay in this town. She wondered where they go during the fall and winter. She sometimes wished that she was those birds and fly where ever she wanted when she felt like it.

Christine inhaled a breath of air then slowly exhaling. This morning was just perfect. Though it would be more perfect if she was back at the house reading one of her favorite books about love and adventure. She would sit on a window sill where there was light. She will also have warm tea next to her and wrapped around a big blanket to keep her warm from the bitter cold. It would have been perfect. Things don't always go to plan for her, however. Everyday it seems like there was something going on with her father and work. Christine would either have a free day from work or she would have to go with him and help whatever he needs done before the end of the day. The father got on his horse and started off. Christine followed after him, leaving their farm to the village. Christine greeted everyone with a nod and a sweet smile. Most did the same to her, but some didn't bother to look her way. She giggled when she saw come children chasing after each other. They finally made it out the village going through the forest.

They rode along in silence, mostly. Her father hasn't even look behind to see if she was really following him. His eyes were fixed on what was in front of him, but she knew his mind was somewhere else. His shoulders were tense up, showing how stressed he is. She moved her horse to go faster so that she was beside him. When Christine got beside him, she just stared at him for a moment. The father was mumbling something under his breath, and frowned at this. "Father?" She spoke out. He didn't move his head. A frown got made on his wrinkled face. "Father!" She spoke louder to him. He shook his head suddenly as he heard his daughter's voice. The father looked over to Christine, concerned about his daughter. She gazed at him warily. "What is wrong? You haven't been yourself very recently." Christine watched as her father slowly looked away from her in shame. Shame? Was she correct on that? What was he ashamed about?

"Nothing is wrong, my child. I'm just getting a little tired I guess. I am growing old you know." He said, looking back at her with a weary smile on his wrinkled face. Christine turned her head away, not believing him at all. Why was he lying to her? No one spoke a word after that. Soon the gorgeous wood slowly began gloomy and dark. Christine could swear that she started to feel like someone was watching her. She would look around every corner they pass to make sure there wasn't any prying eyes here. Sometimes she would glance over to her father, seeing fear rising more in his eyes. Christine wanted to ask him again. She wanted to know what was wrong with him this morning. The father just kept riding along, his heart racing the closer they got to the gate. The father than thought about what happen to him on the horse as he was riding along the gloomy trail. He suddenly stopped, which caused Christine to get confused. He just tied the horse up to a tree then went to help his daughter down. Christine moved away from him as he had her horse tied to the tree right next to his horse. The father turned to see his worried and confused daughter. "Do not worry, my little angel. Everything is fine." He assured her. She only nodded her head, beginning to walk instead.

She wanted to know where they were going. Though when she opened her mouth, the words left her mind and she couldn't ask him. They had walked for a few minutes, just hearing the wind blow like a whisper to their ears. Christine started to see gates not too far from where they are. Fog covered most of it, not showing what was on the other side of the gate. Christine automatically grabbed hold of her father's arms, fearing what was behind that gate. The father rested his hand on her's, telling her that everything will be fine and that nothing was going to harm her. Though he wasn't so sure about it. He still remembers that dark creature. They stopped in front of the gate. Then he face the small woman seeing f the fear in her brown eye. "Father, where are we? Why are we here?" She asked him.

The father just hushed her. She went quiet, listening what he has to say. "Your father did something very shameful," he began in a whisper. Christine just stared at his eyes. "I have stolen that roses so you could have what you want." He smiled a bit. "Though, stealing comes with a price, my little angel." He looked down, not being able to look at her in the eye anymore.

"What are you saying father?" She asked.

The father looked down even more ashamed. He couldn't keep his daughter away from danger. He feared what will happen if he didn't do what that monster would have gone to their home. He could only imagine what would happened. "I have...to give you away." He whispered. Christine gasped at this. Tears welled in her eyes. How could he do this to her? Wasn't he going to protect her? "I am so terribly sorry, angel. If I did not do this than this man, no, monster would take you from me at our home." He glanced up to her tears already falling down her face.

"There has to be some other way, Father. I mean, couldn't he done something else for you to repay whoever this person is." She said, breathing heavily now. Her heart was beating faster than it should. Then they could hear footsteps coming closer to them. They both tensed up when seeing a shadow of a man. Christine's eyes were wide as she looked back her father. She was silently telling him to do something about this. She didn't want to be with this person. The father was only watching the shadow in fear. It came closer and closer till it was close enough that you could touch the person. Christine saw golden eyes glowing through the fog and a black mask from the man.

"This is your daughter, sir?" The shadow asked. Christine tensed even more now. The father slowly nodded to him. The shadow observed the woman. She was quite beautiful. Brown hair that curled up, brown eyes that seemed to sparkle even in the dark, and pale skin. She was lovely in his eyes. "I must say your daughter is quite lovely." Christine tensed even more at hearing this.

"T-Thank you." The father stumbled in his words. Christine saw the shadow suddenly opened the gates with just his hands. Her eyes widen more at how strong he must have been. The gate looked to have more men to open it than one person. Christine went behind her father as she watched the shadow moving towards them. The father didn't do anything, he didn't even move a muscle. Fear in his eyes, that only grew more. Christine could feel her heart-break from betrayal.

The the unknown man stopped right in front of the shaking father. Christine gripped on his shirt tightly, wishing she wasn't here. Her brown irises shut tight as if she could disappear into thin air. The creature notices her behavior. "I will not harm you." He spoke out to her in a calming voice. Christine cracked opened an eye, glancing a the man, still gripping on her father's shirt for dear life. A hand was brought out toward their way, silently telling the father to hand her over. The father only nodded his head to the creature. The father slowly and gently took his daughter's hand and brought her around him. Christine shook her head, muttering no to her father, trying to get him to stop what he was doing. She winced when he firmly placed his hands on her arms to make her be still. She was now facing this person now. Christine gulped down a knot in her throat. Her heart wanted to run away and leave her behind this place. She held her breath when her eyes fell upon gold eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. She shiver under his gaze in fear and something else that she can not place for herself. A feeling she doesn't understand.. "What is your name?" He asked her. Christine glanced behind to her father than back to this shadow man.

"Christine." She answered him. The creature grabbed her small hand into his, lightly pulling her. Christine quickly tried to pull away from him, but he gripped her hand to tight. She winced a bit at his grip, a lone tear slide down her redden cheek. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare. Though no matter how hard she tried, she knew this was all real. There was no way out of this situation. She turned to her father, tears forming again. "Father, please. Do something." She begged him. The father was about grab her hand, wanting to help his little girl, until she got pulled towards the shadow man. That caused the father to stop what he was doing and pulled his arm away. Christine knew her eyes were widen in disbelief at this man. An arm wrapped itself around her waist. Christine froze completely in fear. Her heart now stopped.

"This is payment for trespassing and stealing those roses." His voice was deep and caused a shiver down both the father and Christine's spine. The father nodded his head to the man. The old man started to cry now as he watched his daughter being taken away from him. They disappeared into the thick fog, but he can still hear his daughter's screams of terror. Christine got dragged away as she tried to get out of his grip. Christine was crying now, screaming bloody mary. She got carried over his shoulder now, carrying her further away. She reached out to where she knew the gate was, trying to get out of this grip she was in. She punched and kicked the man as many times as she could, but the man wouldn't budge at all. Christine wonders if he is even human.

"Father!" She screamed as the creature brought her pass the gardens. Christine was still trying to run away from theses arms. The creature grunted as he was trying to get her to stay still. "Father, please save me!" She begged, but she knew that her father had left already. Will she ever be able to see him ever again? Did she want to see him again? Will she survive in the place with this man she barely knew his name? Christine finally stopped her struggling, much to the creature's relief. Though she would not doubt if she would keep going by now. She had a reason to act like this. He silently sighed to himself, and kept walking to the dark castle that he lives in. Christine sniffed a bit which he heard. His grip loosens on her, which made her relax a bit. They were quiet, not saying a word to one another. He didn't know what to say to her after this. He just hope she doesn't think of him as a monster. Though he would not put his hopes up that kind of thing. "What is your name?" Christine suddenly asked in a low voice. It sounded broken and hurt. The creature jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. He didn't think that she would say a word to him. He glanced down to her, seeing that she wasn't looking at him.

"Erik." He answered her in a soft tone, facing the castle again. Christine just nodded her head, not caring if he saw or not. She just wanted to be home again, but this place was her new home. Erik walked to the door, watching them open to reveal an old woman with long dirty blond hair, braided. It hung over her shoulder, swinging a bit as she opened the door. She wore a black corset dress, laced on the sleeves and skirt. The woman first noticed Erik first and smiled but then her smile fell. Her eyes trailed to the female body over his shoulder. She looked worried for the child being carried on her master's shoulder. Erik slowly brought Christine down to her feet. Christine just stared at the ground, tears sliding down her face like crystals. He hate to say this, but she was beautiful crying. He gazed at her for a moment, then wiped the tears she shed. Then he brought her inside, closing the door behind him. Griy went and grabbed a blanket quickly wrapping it around the small girl. "Madam Griy, take Christine to her room for just tonight. Clean her up so she will feel welcome." Madam Griy nodded her head respectfully head to her master and gently put her small arms around the child. Erik walked away from them, going to a door, going inside the room.

"Come along, my dear. You must be tired after a day of walking." Griy slowly had Christine walking up the marble stairs. Christine looked dazed off, like she was in a different world. Madam Griy felt her heart reach out to her. It was as if her mind couldn't process any of this anymore. A feeling the woman knew all too well. She just had her keep going to the top of the stairs. "May I ask your name, child?" Griy asked her at some point. Christine looked over to her, coming back to reality a bit. The woman was smiling at her, silently telling her that she was here for her when she needs it.

"Christine." She whispered to her. They made it to the room Christine will be staying a little while till they're married. Griy knew that Christine has no idea that she was a fiancée now. Che unwrapped her arm around her and closed the door quickly. The room was fairly large and the floor and marble tiles. The walls were a warm brown color that seemed to calm Christine a bit. Candles were hung on each wall making the room brighter. The bed frame was made from dark oak wood that got polished to be shined. Red curtains were covered all around and red thick blanket and sheet along with red pillows. The room was breath-taking to Christine, but her mind was kept away from room as she still thought about Erik and her father who left her here.

The fire was burning in the fire-place, filling the room with warmth and light. Christine stared at it hypnotized by it. The fire was dancing for her. Griy smiled sadly at her when she saw her like this. She came to Christine helping her undress out of her dress. Christine stepped out of the dress. Griy picked it up and placed it somewhere Christine didn't know. She could really care less about it where it was. She just watched the fire. Griy went to grab the boiling water that was over the fire and poured hot warm in the tub in the far corner of the room they. Christine just watched her still in her dazed state, standing naked in the room. When the water got poured, Griy led Christine into the tub. Christine carefully went in, the water relaxing her a bit.

"I will be back for your dress, lady Christine. Just relax and take your time." Christine had a feeling that she wasn't talking about the bath. More like talking about being here with that man. Christine sunk down in the tub, letting her curly hair get wet. She didn't care anymore. She didn't know what to do anymore. She only let herself enjoy the bath, washing her body thoroughly so her skin will be smooth and glow in the fire light. She sighed and closed her eyes almost falling asleep in the tub. She would have if it wasn't the fact that she was in a different place and that the mystery man invading her mind. Christine heard Griy come back to the room with a blue dress, which caused her to open her eyes quickly. Griy greeted her with a small bow and Christine nodded her head. She laid it out on the king sized bed that was in her room. Christine quietly stared at the woman.

"Is he bad?" She blurted out. Griy turned her head to Christine who covered her mouth with her hand. The older woman laughed at this. She shook her head, saying no to her.

"No my dear. He is just misunderstood many times." Griy explained to her. Christine nodded her head to her. Christine decided that she wanted out the fancy tub and get dressed. Griy helped dry her up and put on the corset on her. The poor young woman wasn't use to this kind of thing and was having a hard time breathing. Griy put on the skirt next and then the let her examine herself in the full body length mirror in the room right next to the bed. Christine blushed a little when seeing that her chest was out more. "You'll have dinner soon, so hurry up. I bet you are hungry." The woman smiled at her.

Christine nodded her head. She was about to leave with Griy but then turned. "Thank you. You have really helped me today." Christine whispered. The woman warmly smiled at her, rubbing the young girl's shoulder. Griy knew how special the woman is. She wonder if that other woman had something to with this, because someone as nice as Christine do not show up like this. However, she was glad that Christine was here. Maybe Erik can learn how to love someone for who they are then their appearance.

"My dear, it is no problem." Griy took the young girl's chin like a mother would and gave her mother smile. A smile Christine wished she grew up to. They went out together, heading down the stairs together.

* * *

><p>AN: So now my brain is going to a blank about what happens during this point. I'll explain much as I can so sorry of it is not much. Originally, the beast and bell slept together. Not sexually, just side by side. But I changed it up a bit because you know I just wanted too. :) and also because I want to lead up to that part of the story. So yeah. I hoped you enjoy it. I love phantom so much.


End file.
